This invention relates to electrically operated control systems for controlling operation of a main gas burner wherein the burner is directly ignited.
Due to the ever-increasing need for conservation of energy, direct ignition gas burner control systems, wherein a main burner is directly ignited by sparks or an electrical resistance igniter thereby eliminating the conventional standing pilot, are becoming more widely used. While the prior art discloses various such systems which appear to provide the required controlling functions, they are generally quite complex and costly.
The advancements in microcomputer technology have made it economically attractive to construct a direct ignition gas burner control system utilizing a microcomputer. The microcomputer and related circuitry not only enable a considerable cost savings in providing system functions heretofore provided by discrete electrical and mechanical components, but also enable a versatility not found in prior systems.